


Hiding

by XxFireRainDramaXx



Category: Schitt's Creek
Genre: Episode: s06e14 Happy Ending, Ficlet, M/M, Post-Wedding, Wedding Night, Weddings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-08
Updated: 2020-04-08
Packaged: 2021-02-26 17:07:40
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 364
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23541295
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/XxFireRainDramaXx/pseuds/XxFireRainDramaXx
Summary: Patrick has important business to attend to during the wedding.
Relationships: Patrick Brewer/David Rose
Comments: 8
Kudos: 122





	Hiding

**Author's Note:**

> Cw: brief mention of alcohol use

Patrick drops the keys twice before he manages to get them inside. David almost made him drop the keys a third time by grabbing for them, declaring Patrick was too drunk, but he managed to save in time. 

He spins and pulls David into kiss, walking them backwards until he hits the counter. His hands are sliding up David's thighs almost immediately. He'd been thinking about doing this all day. He's moaning into David's mouth by the time he finally gets his hands on his _husband's_ ass. 

The kiss ends far too soon. 'Patrick! Someone could see!' 

Patrick grins. 'Its dark out David, its late, the lights are off here. No one can see.'

David turns to look out their windows, biting his lip. It's hot, which makes up for the fact David is pulling away from Patrick. 'Let's go to the back.'

Patrick shakes his head. That's at least four steps away and David does not seem to understand the urgency of the situation. Patrick's had to be polite and respectable in front of the whole town and his family when he just got married to his gorgeous husband in the sexiest outfit Patrick had ever seen him wear. Enough is enough. 

Patrick grabs David's hands and pulls him back into him. 'No one can see baby.' Patrick grins and ducks down on his knees, in between the front counter and his husband's phenomenal legs. 

David gives an exaggerated gasp, but he's already spreading his legs to make room for Patrick. 

Patrick runs his hands down the outside of David's skirt this time, admiring the feel of the fabric on his skin. He grabs the bottom, looks up and gives David a wink, then lifts it up enough to duck underneath David's skirt. 

'Look, I'm hiding. No one can see me now. I've disappeared. No one will suspect a thing'

Patrick can feel David's body shake as he laughs. He grins and starts kissing up David's thighs, fingers dancing their way back to David's ass. 

'I think people might suspect a few things when they realize we ducked out of our own wedding reception.'

'Emergency business meeting.' Patrick replies, before getting to work. 


End file.
